


The Tears of Elephants

by cavale



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform, elephant song!AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 有人認為大象是種會悼念亡故親緣的動物。





	The Tears of Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權聲明：  
> Elephant Song! AU，男主角之一是飾演Pike艦長的Bruce，代入ST角色其實沒什麼違和，只是哀傷。  
> 如果沒看過這部電影並不影響閱讀。

　　Jim走了。

 

　　儘管McCoy接到療養院那邊的電話時，為時已晚，是事發一小時以後，亂成一團的現場才有人想起要打給他這位主治醫師，通知這則消息。

　　掛上話筒，他向護理站櫃台後的護士道謝，走回母親病房的路上先拐彎到公用廁所裡，快快走向洗手台，掬了一捧冷水潑在臉上，強打精神。正值時序冬季似乎讓自來水的溫度更低了幾分，刺得他清醒，鏡面裡的他眼圈也凍得泛紅。

　　交握雙手來回搓著，McCoy返回病房，確認因低血壓引起暈厥的母親狀態穩定，跌倒所致的輕微擦傷受到妥善包紮，正在閉目休養。

　　望向母親循吐納起伏的胸膛，他伸手握了握擺在枕邊、有著勞動痕跡的掌心，雖不平滑細緻，但給予人十足的安全感，尤其是在父親離開後、親子關係陷入惡劣膠著的期間，那雙搭在他後背的手總帶來撫慰。

 

　　「療養院那邊有事要我過去，處理好再回來。」

　　他低俯下身，吻上母親的額角，卻不慎弄醒半夢半醒間的老人家，只聽得母親孩氣般的囁嚅道，「要走了？外面已經天黑了。」

　　「去去就回，好嗎？」

　　母親哼出應和的鼻息，眼瞼再度闔上，南方口音裡帶著濃厚睡意，「下次睜開眼可以看到你吧。」

　　「我盡量。」

　　McCoy拉高被毯裹住母親，好聲好氣的哄騙，扯出淺淺的苦笑，邊盤算驅車摸夜路回去需要多少路程。

　　母親握住他指節的手掌逐漸鬆開，很快再度睡去了。

 

　　當他拿起車鑰匙跟大衣，躡手躡腳走至房門邊，搭上房門握把之際，背後傳來母親一聲含混不清的夢話，在McCoy耳裡聽起來就像是：「我已經開始想你了，Len。」

 

 

*

　　他想不透事態怎麼演變至此。

　　昨天接到母親從樓梯上跌下來的通知，打斷了他跟Jim進行到一半的治療。  
　　Jim見他結束通話後的臉色不對，主動問起發生什麼事，有鑑於只剩下半小時的諮商時間，他出於醫師對病患的責任心，對於是否該立即趕去探望猶豫再三，樂見提早結束的Jim說動了他，表示以往負責他的Galia請了生理假，不過值班的Chapel護士會負責帶他回到病房，屆時他會幫McCoy告訴護理站臨時請假的事。

　　最後McCoy懷抱罪惡感，順手留了紙條，落下舒服窩在診療椅上的Jim，憂心忡忡地離去。

 

　　可接班的Pike前幾個小時打來告訴他「剛才」看到字條，提到今早銷假上班的Galia誤以為他失蹤，車子也沒停在家門前的車道上，於是向警局報了案。

　　他正疑惑Jim到底有沒有幫他跟療養院裡的人說，Pike忽地說要把話筒轉交給等在旁邊的始作俑者。

　　McCoy沒有等待多久，以Jim回話的速度推斷，他幾乎是把電話瞬間從Pike手上奪去，沒頭沒尾，劈頭匆匆說了句我想你了。Jim一貫的風格。

 

　　他不禁微笑起來，儘管對方看不到他的表情，刻意板起聲線質問道：「你是不是又做什麼壞事了？別趁我不在時刁難Pike醫生，小鬼。」

　　「不，Bones，正好相反，我表現得非常好。」含糊的聲音傳了過來，Jim似乎嘴裡咬著什麼，砸巴砸巴的咀嚼聲響得很，「不信你自己問Pike，他給我了三顆，喔不──是四顆巧克力作嘉獎耶。」

　　「我不是告訴你要控制體重嗎，而且那些巧克力打哪來的？」

　　犯了老毛病責備起不顧健康體態的Jim，McCoy煩憂地蹙起眉頭。

　　「你之前聖誕節買的，我知道你藏在右下那格抽屜裡。」

 

　　該死的James T stands for Trouble Kirk。

　　McCoy暗自嘆了口氣，他早該料到Jim覬覦那盒禮物好一陣子，即便Jim曾抗議他開出的條件實在太過幼稚，可當初說定若接下來Jim肯乖順配合委員會的評估，就送給他作為打賞獎品。

　　

　　「好吧，四顆巧克力是底限，不許再多。」人在外邊，管不著木已成舟的事，McCoy只能做出最低限度的讓步。

　　「那你什麼時候回來？」

　　「可能還要觀察一陣子。等我媽出院之後，我會馬上回去弄委員會的事，好嗎？」

　　Jim沒有立即應答，而是聽得一陣像有人緊握塑膠話筒的喀滋作響，他知道這答案很令人沮喪，估量Jim大抵是認為自己的權益被犧牲，心裡正不高興。McCoy一時語塞，而後才緩頰道：「我很抱歉。」

　　「這是鱷魚的眼淚啊，Bones。」Jim乾澀地說。

　　本想說些什麼安慰，McCoy卻無法說出違心的承諾，語帶無奈的表示：「聽著，我──別給Pike醫生添亂，我盡快回去。」

　　「嘿，Galia叫我，那先掛了。」倏地，Jim聲音急切起來，似乎身後追著護士的催促，在掛上話筒前他又飛快補上，「我愛你。」

 

　　我也是。

　　McCoy對著斷訊的話筒低喃，唯有連續的嘟聲回應著他。

 

 

*

　　穿過醫院附設的停車場，McCoy於紛紛落雪間找到自己的車，發顫的手三番兩次插不進去鑰匙孔，鑰匙落地好幾次，終究才順利打開駕駛門，趕緊坐了進去。

 

　　 _我想你了。_

　　在吞下包覆著堅果核的巧克力之前，話筒另一端的Jim如是說。

 

　　他還記得自己在一次例行的諮商嘲諷過Jim，說Jim的體質幾乎是在隔絕外界的玻璃缸裡出生，對各式各樣McCoy能列出清單的過敏原嚴重反應，常見的花粉、蛋白、花生與榛果，甚至貓狗的落毛也算上一筆。McCoy先笑他根本是人體檢測器，而後拍掉Jim想要染指他桌上糖果的手，並更新了病歷檔案的備註欄位。

 

　　McCoy發動引擎，期許暖氣可即時運作起來，加溫他打著顫的身子，卻怎麼都止不住發自體內的寒氣。

　　他使勁搥了一記方向盤，汽車喇叭發出一聲悠長如象嗥的悲鳴，響徹醫院附設的空蕩停車場，久繞不去。

 

 

*

　　McCoy沿著牆壁在單人病房裡來回走動，即便開著燈，淺灰乳膠漆塗佈的牆面仍讓房內看似昏暗，他模仿Jim獨有的步態，背著手，利用步距來計算房間大小，約略十三呎乘以二十呎，不大，卻是Jim離開前僅有的天地。  
  


　　「你來幫他收拾嗎，Leonard？」  
　　他回過頭，對上站在門邊考慮要不要邁步進來的Pike。

　　經過此樁悲劇後，Pike的神色看起來憔悴許多，現階段因高層祭出暫時停職的處分，Pike必須等到內部調查報告出來，再由委員會決定是否吊銷執業證照。

　　至於當事人之一的Galia，趕回來後，他還沒能碰上，不過憑Christine轉述的近況，說可憐的Galia一踏入Jim常待的公共交誼廳就禁不住啜泣，當場嚇著許多正在玩賓果或看電視的病患，馬上被Jones院長請回家休息，假期多長倒沒有聽說。

 

　　「院方告訴我沒有人來認領他的東西，秘書也連絡不上他哥哥──Sam Kirk，我想他們應該沒有跟你提過吧，Jim有位兄長這回事。」

　　McCoy把Jim留下的個人物品放到紙箱裡，為數不多，架上有幾本翻爛的平裝書、一枝寫禿的鉛筆、刷毛分岔的牙刷和擠到扁平的牙膏──McCoy收拾完畢時，內容物高度還不滿箱子的一半。

 

　　「我只知道George Kirk很早就離開了，留下他跟母親Winona，直到母親自殺，陪在一旁目睹全程的Jim由少年法庭判他入院治療，所以他才來到這裡。」

　　「你不知道也是正常。Sam當時讀寄宿學校，事發後則由住愛荷華州的叔叔作監護人。」McCoy聳聳肩，拾起躺在枕頭上的大象填充玩偶，托在懷裡，解釋道：「他們不怎麼親，至少我調職過來的期間，一次都沒見到Sam來探視。最後一次聽到Jim提起Sam，是他哥寄來一張結婚照，背面寫說全家搬到達納華去了。」

　　「這麼多年來，作為一位精神科醫生，我從來沒有一次走進病人的房間。」

　　「你並不是第一個這麼說的人，Pike。」

　　望著窗外枯枝上的銀白積雪， McCoy被反射日光的照映逼痛了眼睛，他很快眨去了淚水，轉過身面對Pike回道，「這也是我第一次過來，房間比想像中的小得多。」

 

　　Pike看著他好一陣，平靜地說，「你跟他很親近啊，Leonard。」

　　「如果你對親近的定義不只是限於醫病關係，知道記載在檔案之外的訊息，明白對方喜歡吃自助餐廳的哪道菜，或者是愛聽什麼類型的音樂，那麼是的。」McCoy語速加快，音量也跟著高了幾度：「我了解Jim。應該說，我曾經以為我了解他，直到他再一次用行動告訴我們──」

　　他背過身不再面對Pike，收斂自己衝口而出的氣話，慢慢冷靜下來。

 

　　「我想我不太像個醫生，是Jim讓我深信我內心有個精神科醫師的樣貌，但只有他知道，我這個國王赤身裸體，沒有穿著新衣裳。」年資較長的Pike等話語沉澱一陣，走到他身邊，才繼續開口：「你知道大象有著絕佳的記憶力，可以認出自己同類的頭骨，也會去象塚探望過世的親緣嗎？」

　　「我猜這些也是Jim告訴你的？」

　　「他跟我說你們互相吸引。」Pike伸出手拍了拍McCoy懷裡的大象玩偶，而McCoy低頭凝視著Jim遺留下來的填充玩具。

　　Jim一直很愛惜Winona送給他的禮物，儘管Winona並不擅長扮演母親的角色。即便棕褐色的絨毛脫了線頭、褪了色，他也捨不得丟，還幫它起了名字叫Antony。

 

　　

　　「我愛他，卻不是以他想要的方式，可是我願意盡自己所能，讓他不要走上跟他母親一樣的路。」深吸一口氣，McCoy盡可能不讓情緒起伏干擾他的解釋，懷中大象玩偶的塑膠眼珠卻替他滲出了淚，「你可能很難理解。」

 

　　「不，我可以理解。」Pike誠摯的如是說道。

　　儘管沒有肢體上碰觸，一句僅僅幾字的同感，給予McCoy的撫慰卻遠勝過一個虛假的擁抱。

 

 

09/16/2016__FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 註：達納華 (Devena)是虛構地名，TOS裡Sam Kirk結婚後定居的星球，最後死於寄生蟲感染。


End file.
